Dans ce monde tout est possible
by sasunaru-tina
Summary: Luffy, après la mort d'Ace! Il veut tenir la promesse de son frère mort au combat malgré la douleur qu'il ressent au fond de son coeur. Mais une surprise l'attendra au bout du chemin,grace à un voeu et un sacrifice qui n'est rien comparé à Ace.Bonne lecture!(pas d'insceste)
1. Adieu Ace!

Dans ce monde tout est possible

_Chapitre un_ Une peine insurmontable, Adieu Ace !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Le cri de Luffy transperça les cris de guerre qui continuaient de se faire entendre tout autour de lui.

Mais pour Luffy, le temps sembla se suspendre, le corps de son frère venait de s'écrouler devant lui, lui qui n'avait rien pu faire, lui qui l'avait vu s'interposer pour le protéger.

Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver ?

Il était venu ici pour sauver Ace, il avait passé ses trente-trois dernières heures à tenter de revoir et délivrer son frère. Alors là, voir ce corps devant lui… ainsi, c'était impensable.

Comment c'était possible… ? Comment se faisait-il que le corps de Ace se retrouvait ainsi face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres, des larmes coulants encore sur ses joues…

Le cœur de Luffy se serra encore davantage, essayant de réaliser le moment présent. L'instant ou ace venait de s'interposer pour le protéger lui, son petit frère insouciant de tous, lui qui n'avait eu que la volonté de retrouver ce même frère qui venait de lui murmurer ses dernières pensées.

-Ace….Ace…huf… ACE !

Le sang continuait de s'écouler du torse de l'homme parterre, le sang que Luffy avait encore sur ses mains, le sang d'Ace.

Puis, le temps le rattrapa et des cris de douleur parvins en vagues jusqu'aux oreilles de Luffy. Mais il ne pouvait pas relever les yeux du corps si près de lui, ce corps qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir ainsi en face de lui.

Il pouvait reconnaître les murmures de Jinbe et Marco et la surprise de son grand-père un peu plus loin. Mais tout ça lui était bien égal, il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas croire que son frère venait de mourir dans ses bras.

Non ! Ace ne pouvait pas mourir…

-Tu m'avais promis,… tu me l'avais promis Ace…

Les larmes affluaient sur tout son visage, le chagrin le prenait au trippe à mesure que la réalité le rattrapait.

-… TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS !ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

S'en était trop, le chagrin l'étouffa, la douleur de voir ce corps si près de lui, vide de toute vie, le brisa.

Son cœur était tellement serré qu'il eut par moment de la peine à reprendre son souffle, il ne pouvait presque plus rien voir, tellement ses larmes inondait ses yeux et tout son visage.

Puis, le noir… les pleurs ne s'arrêtaient plus, la peine lui était si intense que plus rien d'autre ne comptait. La vie pouvait bien continuer, Ace venait de rendre l'âme et rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

Le cœur à l'agonie, les larmes qui continuaient de couler comme les chutes du Niagara et sa peine qui continuait de monter jusqu'à l'étouffer, Luffy n'en put plus, il cria sa peine jusqu'à ne plus avoir assez de souffle pour manifester la détresse qui le submergeait de toute part.

Son cœur se brisa, son esprit s'effrita et il ne sentit plus rien. La réalité lui était trop forte, trop pénible.

La seule chose qu'il voulait s'était de ne surtout pas voir le corps sans vie de son cher frère. Ce frère qu'il avait admiré toute sa vie, ce frère qui l'avait protéger étant enfant et tout au long de sa vie, ce frère dont il avait toujours été fier et dont il voulait tant ressembler, ce frère qui était sa seule famille à ses yeux.

Ace aux poings ardent, l'homme qui avait un seul coup de poing pouvait exterminer six flottes de pirate, Ace le frère poli, le frère qui imposait le respect de sa simple présence…

C'était impossible…

Ça ne se pouvait pas…

Ace… Ace ne pouvait pas mourir… Ace… il ne pouvait pas… c'était impossible…Pas Ace !

«_-Ça va pas, je ne mourrai jamais !_ »

-OUINNNNN !...

« _-D'ailleurs je peux pas laisser un petit frère comme toi tout seul !_ »

-Ace…OUINN….Ace !

« _-Tu sais ce qu'on dit… Si on s'échange une coupe de saké alors on deviendra des frères !_ »

-….gnh…OUUIIIINNN…..

« _-Tu vois bien que je suis pas mort ! Espèce d'IDIOT !_ »

-…

Luffy sombra dans un état comateux, incapable d'en supporter plus. Le chagrin, la peine, les souvenirs qui remontaient à flot… C'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

La culpabilité le prendrait bien assez tôt.

-AAAAACCCCCCCEEEEEE !

C'était fini…. C'était trop tard, la vie de Portgas D Ace venait de s'achever. Il n'y avait aucun doute, puisque malgré lui, Luffy avait bien vu la carte vie de son frère bruler jusqu'au bout, ne laissant derrière de la poussière qui fut emporté par le vent qui venait de se lever.

A suivre


	2. Son dernier souhait

Dans ce monde tout est possible

...

_Chapitre deux_ Son dernier souhait ! Luffy tient sa promesse envers Ace.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

« -Luffy, j'aimerai que tu fasses une dernière petite chose pour moi… »

Un jeune garçon regardait par-dessus bord la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vent caressait son visage et ébouriffait davantage ses cheveux noirs.

Un peu derrière lui, un homme-requin l'observait avec tristesse et compassion. Il revoyait les derniers événements qui s'étaient précipités il y avait de ça déjà trois longues semaines.

Puis, la voix de son vieil ami lui revint en un éclair.

« _-Tu sais, je sais que ma fin est proche, mais je ne m'en fais pas !_ »

Le visage de son meilleur ami venait de se faire dans son esprit, son sourire en disant ces mots lui revint, tout comme la douleur lancinante qu'il avait étouffé ses trois dernières semaines.

« _-Je ne m'en fais pas, parce que je sais aujourd'hui que mon petit frère ne sera plus jamais seul ! Il a des amis autour de lui…Il n'a plus besoin de moi !_ »

L'homme-requin baissa la tête, cachant par là même les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais la perte d'Ace aux poings ardents lui faisait encore mal. Répriment l'envie de hurler sa peine, il préféra prendre un bon bol d'air avant de reposer son regard sur le petit frère de son meilleur ami.

Puis voyant deux mouettes voler au loin, Jinbe ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une penser envers Ace.

« -Ace ! Tu te trompais, Luffy avait encore besoin de toi, tout comme nous ! »

Regardant encore une fois le dos du jeune homme face à lui, l'homme bleu soupira discrètement.

« -Tu peux pas imaginer la peine que Luffy ressent encore. Tu es irremplaçable pour lui ! Il t'aimait tant !»

« _-Luffy est mon petit frère, il est irresponsable et fonce toujours la tête baissée sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences. Je m'en fais toujours pour lui !C'est ça être un grand-frère !_ »

Puis le rire d'Ace lui revint et disparu en même temps que son image. Elle s'effaça de la même manière que son propriétaire, d'un seul coup.

« -Toi aussi tu étais imprévisible Ace ! »

-On va arriver dans combien de temps ?

La voix de Luffy se fit entendre, brisé et faible. Jinbe reprit son sérieux, cachant son air triste en un instant, il s'approcha de Luffy et regarda au loin.

-Je pense qu'on va bientôt arriver, je dirais dans quelques heures,… six au maximum.

-…

Luffy ne dit rien de plus et cela peina un peu l'homme-requin. Depuis que Luffy s'était réveillé et avait démoli la moitié de l'île des femmes, il avait cessé de rire, de faire des blagues et même de manger dix fois son poids.

Depuis qu'il avait passé cinq jours à taper sur tout ce qu'il trouvait, malgré les mots de Jinbe, Luffy s'était réfugié dans un monde parallèle.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, il n'avait cessé de répéter le nom de son frère et « tu avais promis » comme une litanie. Répétant ça jusqu'à s'épuiser, puis lorsqu'il dormait, des larmes lui revenaient aux coins des yeux et quelques murmures s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, ce qui revenait systématiquement était le nom de son frère.

-Dis-moi Luffy, pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas ?

-…

Seul le bruit des vaques et des mouettes lui répondirent. Jinbe soupira et décida de retourner sur la passerelle, laissant Luffy dans son mutisme.

« _-J'ai décidé de retourner dans le village de mon enfance !_ »

C'était les seuls mots que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait prononcé après deux semaines. Depuis, Jinbe avait décidé de ne plus quitter Luffy avant de le revoir sourire et s'était fait accompagné par le maître des ténèbres, Rayleigh, qui lui, tenait à entrainer Luffy au Haki des rois.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'île ou Luffy avait grandi avec Ace.

Continuant de regarder la mer, Luffy se replongea dans quelques souvenirs de son passer. Ce passé qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui si loin, il lui donnait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie.

Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé revenir à cette époque, ce temps où il courrait après Ace, tentant de le rattraper.

Une larme coula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il continua d'admirer la mer, cette mer qui l'avait fait tant de fois rêvé en compagnie de son grand-frère, envisageant tous deux qu'ils deviendraient un jour des pirates.

-_Ace !_

Fermant les yeux, respirant à plein poumon, Luffy murmura alors pour lui-même, et quelque par aussi à l'intension de son frère, imaginant qu'il l'observait, ces quelques mots…

-… je tiendrai ma promesse Ace, je transmettrai pour toi tes derniers mots et tes dernières pensées…

Une bourrasque de vent vint l'entourer une seconde et cela fit légèrement sourire Luffy.

Ce dernier cru un court instant qu'il pouvait s'agir là d'une appréciation d'Ace. Comme si son esprit ne l'avait pas quitté. Comme si par cet effet, Ace le remerciait.

-Il est temps d'y aller !

« -Pas vrai… Ace ? »

Au loin, Luffy pouvait se remémorer l'île de son enfance. Et bien qu'une boule à l'estomac le prenne, au fond de lui, Luffy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'excitation à l'idée de revoir Dadan et les autres, malgré le fait qu'Ace n'y reviendrait plus.

« _-Dis le bonjour à Dadan pour moi…_ »

* * *

A suivre


	3. Luffy revoit Ace!

Dans ce monde tout est possible

...

_Chapitre trois_ Un rêve que je n'oublierai jamais. Luffy revoit Ace !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

« -Je peux pas le croire… ! »

Un corps bougea entre les draps, incapable de rester tranquille dans ce lit douillet.

« -Non, je ne veux pas ! C'est pas possible ! »

Encore une fois les draps bougèrent mais cette fois-ci plus brusquement qu'auparavant.

« -Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais PROMIS ! »

Le dernier mot transperça le silence de la nuit. C'était une plainte… un souffle. Mais qui se fit entendre malgré tout dans toute la cabine.

Ça avait été un cri pour éloigner la douleur de la réalité.

Espérant comme à chaque fois, qu'en vérité il n'ait s'agit là que d'un simple rêve… un terrible cauchemar. Une illusion quelconque d'un ennemi, mais surtout pas…. Surtout que cela ne soit pas l'exactitude des récents événements.

Non surtout pas ça…

Puis dans un sursaut Luffy se réveilla d'un coup. Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il eut du mal à se remettre.

Fixant sans cesse le plafond, le garçon au chapeau de paille cligna quelques fois des yeux pour se situer.

Puis,… son cœur se serra en se remémorant le rêve, ou plutôt le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

Dans combien de temps ?

Combien il devrait attendre pour que cette douleur qui l'étreignait au cœur s'évapore ?

Est-ce qu'un jour il arriverait à oublier la cicatrice que la disparition de son frère lui avait causé ?

C'était si douloureux, si triste et surtout combien injuste.

-C'est pas juste,… ghn, c'est injuste Ace ! C'est pas juste !

Il avait beau essayer de se faire à l'idée qu'Ace soit parti et ne reviendrait jamais, son cœur lui s'y refusait. Incapable d'adhérer à cette réalité qui lui était bien trop pénible et imméritée.

Comment il avait pu laisser Ace mourir ainsi sous ses yeux ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour l'aider ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe ainsi ?

C'était si injuste !

Si difficile !

Tellement outrageux !

-Pourquoi Ace ? Pourquoi t'es parti si vite ?

-…

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait ces questions là, seul le silence semblait l'écouter.

-Pourquoi tu t'es interposé ? T'avais pas à le faire !

-…

-Tu me manques tellement Ace…Ace !Hg,… Ace !

Et voilà, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, les larmes revinrent en nombre sur ses joues.

Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse encore pleurer, lui qui avait déjà versé tant de larmes, qu'il aurait pu remplir une piscine.

Puis les minutes passèrent et seuls les sanglots de Luffy gâchaient le silence dans la petite cabine de repos.

Bientôt, il arriverait sur l'île de Dawn, bientôt il retrouverait la terre qu'il avait tant de fois foulé. Cette terre qui l'avait vu grandir… grandir aux côtés de son frère, Ace.

-… ouinnnNNN !

Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, la simple évocation de ce nom lui brisait encore plus son cœur déjà bien meurtri.

-Luffy… est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La voix venait de derrière la porte et s'emblait inquiète. Luffy ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Encore trop pris dans ses pensées pour vraiment réaliser qu'il s'était mis à pleurer et à crier le nom de son frère assez fortement pour qu'il alerte les deux autres.

Mais comme toujours, il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait pas retourner vers cette réalité qui lui était aujourd'hui plus qu'insupportable.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer Luffy, on va bientôt arriver…

Puis, d'une oreille discrète, Luffy entendit des pas s'éloigner. Soulagé, il rebaissa la tête, soupirant lascivement. Il voulait arriver au plus vite et à la fois il aurait aimé ne jamais atteindre le royaume de Goa. Mais il avait une promesse à tenir… une dernière demande de son frère…

Il devait y aller, pour son frère… pour apaiser, il l'espérait, aussi son cœur bien trop mal mené depuis ces trois dernières semaines.

Alors que Luffy fermait peu à peu ses yeux, il entendit une voix au loin qui avait l'air de l'appeler, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention. Le sommeil le prit d'un coup et il se rendormit sans trop de peine.

Les paupières closent, une odeur se répandit tout autour de lui.

Une odeur qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Mais étonnamment il eut de la peine à les rouvrir.

Puis, un sursaut le prit lorsqu'il entendit un rire.

C'était qu'un simple rire, certes… mais l'intonation et cette façon de rire, Luffy la reconnu sans aucune difficulté.

Ce rire là, il n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Ce rire… c'était… cela ne pouvait-être que…

Luffy se releva et put apercevoir au loin une forme se mouvoir et qui apparemment se rapprochait de lui, venant sans sa direction.

Le rire se fit plus clair et plus présent.

C'est alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noir et à la cicatrice sous l'œil gauche ne put se retenir d'avoir un sourire des plus lumineux peint sur le visage.

Ne pouvant tout juste y croire et à la fois y croyant plus que tout, Luffy sentit son cœur cogner plus brutalement contre sa poitrine alors qu'au loin la silhouette se faisait de plus en plus distincte.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux… Mais contrairement à ces derniers jours, ces perles d'eau là n'étaient pas chargé de chagrin ni de peine. Mais bel et bien de joie. Une joie qui inonda tout l'être de Luffy.

Les pas se faisant entendre de plus en plus en même temps que le rire franc et joyeux de l'homme qui s'approchait.

Puis, ne pouvant plus attendre davantage, Luffy se releva et malgré la brume qui l'empêchait de voir clairement, il commença à courir, n'ayant plus d'yeux que pour la forme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Il en était sûr et certain, cette silhouette, cette forme au loin…

Son cœur se serra de bonheur…

C'était… c'était…

Les larmes coulèrent…

C'était lui… le seul et unique…

Ses pas se firent plus pressants et il finit enfin par voir ce visage…

Ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué. Tellement manqué… bien plus que ces trois dernières années où il ne l'avait plus vu après son départ.

-ACCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Puis enfin…

Enfin il put revoir le sourire de son frère, ses yeux en amande qui pétillaient de vie et de tendresse, ce sourire si parfait.

Enfin, il pouvait enfin resserrer son frère dans ses bras.

La gaieté, la joie, le bonheur, l'allégresse, tous ces sentiments se répondirent tous en Luffy alors qu'il sentait le corps chaud de son grand frère tout contre lui.

Il avait eu si mal, si mal de voir le corps sans vie d'Ace que pouvoir le retoucher, ressentir son odeur, sa chaleur, donna à Luffy du bôme au cœur.

C'était si bien, si agréable.

-Je t'ai manqué petit frère ?

La voix simple et douce d'Ace réchauffa le cœur de Luffy. C'était si incroyable. C'était à peine imaginable… C'était si merveilleux de le revoir, de le réentendre encore.

-…Ace… Ace…ghn, Ace ! Ace !

Il n'arrivait plus à dire ou prononcer autre chose. La joie le submergeait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à autre chose. La seule et unique chose qu'il souhaitait depuis la disparition tragique de son frère, c'était tout simplement le revoir, le reprendre dans ses bras et l'entendre lui dire « Je ne mourrai pas, idiot ! »

Puis une tendre musique se fit entendre et Luffy sentit une douce chaleur se répandre.

Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête, les larmes de joie de revoir son frère aîné, il eu un hoquet de surprise en découvrant que Ace commençait à disparaître petit à petit.

Alors que Luffy sentit sa gorge se serrer de douleur, de revoir une nouvelle fois son frère disparaître sous ses yeux, la voix d'Ace lui raisonna dans les oreilles.

-On se retrouvera petit frère !

-Mais… mais… Je… Ace ! Je veux pas !...J'veux pAS !

Luffy vit son frère sourire et alors qu'il avait presque totalement disparu, un murmure lui parvint.

-Garde confiance, je serai toujours près de toi, Luffy !

-Ace ! Ace !

Alors que Luffy tendait sa main pour tenter de ratrapper la main de son frère, ce dernier disparu dans un courant d'air en même temps que la musique.

Luffy s'écroula et cria de toutes ses forces le nom qui lui était si cher, celui de son si cher frère.

-AAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE !

Mais rien, il n'y eut juste que le silence et ce vent frais pour entendre sa plainte.

-_On se reverra !_

C'est alors que Luffy releva la tête vers le ciel et sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui.

Etrangement, même si Ace venait de disparaître, Luffy n'eut plus aucune envie de pleurer, comme si la douleur de le voir partir pour la seconde fois s'était envolée en un éclair.

Luffy ne pouvait plus que ressentir une joie infime d'avoir pu serrer son frère dans ses bras, de l'avoir entendu et d'avoir pu ressentir sa chaleur tout contre lui.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais soudain il avait l'impression que l'espoir était revenu. Comme si subitement un rêve démesuré venait de naître au fond de lui. Le rêve de revoir et retrouver Ace un jour.

-_Je ne mourrai pas espèce d'endouille !_

Et soudain il en fut sûr. Ace reviendrait… Il ne savait pas comment et encore moins quand, mais la certitude était là.

-Je t'attendrai Ace !

C'est alors que brutalement Luffy se sentit tomber et une lumière aveuglante l'entoura.

Rouvrant les yeux Luffy entendit des coups donnés contre la porte de sa cabine, accompagné de cri qui appelait son nom.

-Luffy ! Luffy ! Chapeau de paille !

-J'arrive !

Luffy essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé et se leva, tout à coup plus léger il eut même l'envie de sourire.

Il se dirigea vers sa porte et tout en se retournant et remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, il prononça avec la plus grande certitude au monde…

-Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Ace !

Puis il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva baigné de lumière.

* * *

_A suivre_

_Le prochain chapitre sera pour le 17, alors à bientôt^^_


	4. Retour sur l'île de notre enfance

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre quatre_ Retour vers l'île de notre enfance !

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Luffy ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard de son ami Jinbe, ce dernier eut un air surpris en voyant le jeune homme porter son chapeau tout en arborant un visage plus naturel, moins empreint de tristesse.

« -Je peux pas le croire… ! »

-Salut Jinbe !

Fit avec simplicité Luffy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le pont du bateau, ayant hâte de revoir son île.

Jinbe, lui, cligna des yeux, surpris de l'attitude si changeante de Luffy.

« -C'est vraiment Luffy ? »

Puis, la surprise passé Jinbe sourit à son tour et fut soulager de revoir le Luffy qu'il avait connu, souriant et plein de vie. Même si Luffy avait encore cette aura de tristesse qui l'entourait, Jinbe fut soulagé, enfin Luffy reprenait goût à la vie.

-Il a l'air d'aller mieux !

Interrompit Rayleigh qui s'était approché de l'homme-requin, les bras croisé et un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hein… ? Eu ouais ! C'est vrai…

Un petit silence se fit alors que les deux hommes regardaient Luffy admirer la mer.

-Je serai curieux de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer depuis hier soir.

-A qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer en six heures !

Fit d'une voix mystérieuse Rayleigh alors qu'il se retourna et alla en direction de la cuisine.

-Je vais préparer à mangé ! Je pense que Luffy doit avoir faim !

Et sans plus un mot, l'homme aux longs cheveux blanc partit, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant.

Pendant ce temps, Jine resta encore quelques minutes à regarder Luffy. Puis, soupirant il reprit son poste et alla à la barre. Ils arriveraient d'ici peu à leur destination, il devrait bientôt apparier.

Alors que Jinbe et Rayleigh avait tous deux des activités à faire, Luffy continua, lui, à regarder l'île qu'il voyait apparaître peu à peu au loin.

« -J'y suis bientôt Ace ! »

Un vent frais lui ébouriffa les cheveux et Luffy eut un sourire des plus resplendissants. Soudain son cœur se fit plus léger et il n'eut alors plus qu'une seule hâte. Refouler le sol de cette île au loin, réentendre la voix de Dadan, ayant hâte de voir ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus après tout ce temps.

Mais surtout…

Il était surtout impatience de tenir sa promesse, de se remémorer les bons vieux souvenirs d'autre fois.

« -Je vais tenir ma promesse ! »

-Allons-y !

Cria alors soudainement Luffy tout en brandissant son bras en direction du ciel. Cela surpris plus qu'autre chose Jinbe qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Puis le rire franc de Luffy raisonna alors sur tout le bateau et Jinbe sourit, heureux de constater que Luffy avait bel et bien reprit du poil de la bête.

Soudain, un bruit bizarre résonna. Luffy tomba alors à genoux et faisant une tête de six pieds de longs, il murmura entre ses lèvres.

-J'ai faimmmm….

Jinbe en resta stoïque et tomba à la renverse.

-Non mais il n'est pas possible ce gamin franchement !

Puis, un peu confus, Luffy rit jaune et répondit simplement.

-Je peux pas me contrôler, quand j'ai faim c'est que j'ai faim !

-aaaahhaaaah…

Un peu plus loin, Luffy et Jinbe tournèrent la tête et virent arriver Rayleigh avec des tonnes de plats entre les mains, à la grande joie de Luffy qui se précipita vers l'homme qui informa.

-Je pensais que tu aurais faim !

Luffy déjà hors série, mangeait tous ce qui lui passait sous la main.

-ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux Luffy !

Fit tout souriant le vieil homme tout en regardant le jeune homme se goinfrer jusqu'à s'étrangler.

-Je veux reprendre des forces pour faire face à mami Dada et les autres !

Réussi à dire Luffy tout en buvant l'eau que Rayleigh lui avait tendu pour qu'il puisse avaler plus convenablement la cuisse de poulet qui avait faillit rester en travers sa gorge.

-Aahaha, c'est bien ! Je suis contant, on va bientôt arriver alors ne t'étouffe pas !

-…

-Ce serait idiot de mourir étouffé alors que tu es sur le point d'arriver sur ton île.

-…Ouais !... Mais t'inquiète pas le vieux… j'ai juste avalé de travers !

Et Luffy repris son rythme impressionnant pour avaler toute la nourriture devant lui.

Puis, quelques minutes passèrent et Jinbe informa du haut du pont…

-On est arrivé ! L'île de Dawn n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres !

Luffy releva la tête et tout en s'essuyant regarda avec joie l'île de son enfance.

-Nous voici enfin… !

* * *

A suivre

Petite suprise comme cadeau de vacances, un chapitre en avance! Le suivant sera publié à la date prévu le 17- A bientôt^^

Amicalement tina-chou alias sasunaru-tina


	5. Joie et tristesse s'entremêlent

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre cinq_ Joie et tristesse s'entremêlent au milieu des souvenirs !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Luffy marcha en tête de ligne, ils venaient tout juste de débarquer que Luffy se sentit prit d'un léger tournis.

Cela allait faire pas mal d'année qu'il n'était plus venu dans cette endroit. Et en un seul coup tout lui revint en mémoire, des plus petites choses les plus infimes que les plus grandes qui l'avaient marquées.

Portant bien sa cape sur le dos et cachant son visage sous son capuchon, Luffy se mit à marcher jusque dans le petit village qui allait bientôt le mener jusque chez Dadan et sa bande.

Mais jusque là, il lui fallait rester discret car la marine avait déjà prit d'assaut la petite île. Il continua d'avancer sans s'arrêter, jusqu'au moment où son attention se porta sur quelques paroles entre deux hommes.

-T'as entendu, à ce qu'il paraît, Ace aux poings ardents serait enfaite mort par la main d'un amirale et non pas par décapitation.

-Ouais et d'après se que j'ai entendu, il paraîtrait même que ce Ace était en faite un moins que rien et sacrifiait tout son équipage au fur et à mesure tout ça, juste pour avoir un poste dans l'équipage de ce vieux croulant de Barbe Blanche.

-C'est vrai ! C'est tant mieux qu'ils soient tous les deux morts ! ça nous fera deux ordures en moins sur cette terre !

-Aahahah, ouais t'as raison !

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire à gorge d'éployé et burent chacun le reste de leurs bières.

Luffy quand à lui, en entendant ces mots eu qu'une seule envie, aller leur donner une bonne correction qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Mais sur le même moment Rayleigh lui maintint son poigné et fit non de la tête.

Sur ce Luffy s'énerva et répliqua avec hargne.

- On n'insulte pas mon frère comme ils le font !

Le poing serré, la rage au ventre, la haine envers ces deux hommes qui riaient augmenta d'un niveau, Luffy serra les dents et alors qu'il allait faire un pas en direction des deux hommes le vieil homme aux cheveux blanc lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-N'y prend pas garde, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Luffy croisa le regard du vieux et rétorqua…

-Mais ils salissent la mémoire de mon frère ! Je peux pas leur pardonner…

-Je sais bien ce que tu peux ressentir ! Je le sais même que trop bien ! J'aimais aussi ton frère et n'oublies pas que j'étais second du seigneur des pirates.

-…

-Imagine ce que je peux entendre comme injures sur lui alors qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça.

-…

Luffy serra davantage les poings et baissa la tête, comprenant ce que Rayleigh voulait lui faire comprendre. Mais ça n'empêche qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler ce que ces deux miséreux disaient à propos de son frère.

-Ace s'est sacrifié pour me sauver ! Il n'était pas… C'était pas un moins que rien ! Je n'peux pas, j'peux pas laisser passer ça !

Mais alors que Luffy allait se dégagé de l'emprise du vieil homme ce fut au tour de l'homme-requin d'intervenir, il se mit face à Luffy et lui expliqua…

-Moi aussi j'aimerai leur éclater leurs petits visages de merdeux ! Mais ce qui m'y retient c'est Ace !

Luffy écarquilla légèrement les yeux à l'entente de ces paroles, surpris par l'attitude si calme de Jinbe alors que ce dernier disait avoir la haine lui aussi contre ces deux hommes qui continuaient de rire bêtement.

-J'ai fais une promesse à Ace et bien que cela me déplaise je m'y respecterai !

-Comment ça ? Une promesse… ? A Ace ?

-Oui… je te le dirai lorsqu'on sera arrivé, alors maintenant viens !

Reprit Jinbe tout en continuant son chemin. Luffy le regarda aller sans rien dire, juste un air surpris peint sur le visage, puis quelques secondes passèrent et Luffy se mit à courir derrière l'homme-requin, laissant pour un temps la colère palpable qui lui avait prit les trippes quelques instants plus tôt. Oubliant juste un instant que les deux hommes avaient osé critiquer son frère.

La seule chose qui le retenait de ne pas leur en coller une bien bonne, c'était la curiosité de savoir ce que Ace avait bien pu dire à Jinbe pour que ce dernier ne leur fasse rien.

Rayleigh quand à lui avait simplement sourit face au changement si soudain de l'humeur de Luffy. Il reprit son pas habituel et suivit de loin les deux autres tout en écoutant les ragots qui se racontaient un peu partout.

-Eh Jinbe ! Ehéh, Jinbe…

Luffy arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'homme bleu et ne put pas attendre pour le questionner.

-Dis, dis, il t'a dit quoi Ace ?

Jinbe ne répondit pas et continua son chemin en compagnie de Luffy qui continuait d'essayer de savoir.

Luffy eut beau tenter toutes les façons, il ne réussit pas à savoir ce que Jinbe avait entendu d'Ace. Jinbe quand à lui resta sur ses positions et attendit d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt pour révéler ce que le gamin voulait savoir.

Une bonne demi-heure passa et Luffy et ses deux compagnons arrivèrent enfin au début de la forêt. Luffy menant la marche, il se tourna et regarda Jinbe droit dans les yeux, le regard déterminé et la voix emplie d'assurance il demanda enfin…

-On est bientôt arrivé, il nous reste à traverser une partie de cette forêt et nous arriverons devant la cabane des brigands.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite où voulait en venir Luffy.

-Cependant… avant j'aimerais me rendre à un endroit pas très loin d'ici.

Jinbe resta surpris tandis que Rayleigh sourit tout en soupirant et puis, finalement ils hochèrent la tête de concert, laissant à Luffy le droit de faire un petit détour si cela pouvait l'aider ou lui faire plaisir. Cela, même si ça devait le faire replonger dans des souvenirs qui le rendraient à nouveau malheureux.

-Super !

Fit Luffy tout en levant son pouce et tout en souriant. Il se tourna et fit face à la route qui allait bientôt le mener au cœur de son enfance.

Il baissa légèrement la tête et demanda un peu déprimé…

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'Ace t'avait dit ce jour-là ?

Jinbe regarda avec gravité le jeune homme qui lui tournait la dos et ferma les yeux, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il était enfermé avec Ace dans cette prison au milieu de la mer.

-ça te tient donc tant à cœur ? De savoir… ?

Toujours dos tourné, la tête baissée, Luffy hocha simplement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en cette seconde.

Jinbe soupira et décida de se lancer… sous l'œil malicieux et attentif de Rayleigh, curieux de savoir lui aussi.

-Je venais d'arriver à Ipel Down que je fus emmené dans la cellule de ton frère. Je l'avais rencontré il y avait bien longtemps et je m'y étais attaché,… Ace était un homme bien, respectable et respecté de tous. Il avait un charisme qui donnait envi de le suivre… Et lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait été enfermé, j'ai tenté de le faire libérer, mais j'ai échoué.

-…

-Lorsque les minutes passèrent et qu'Ace s'affaiblissait de plus en plus à cause des chaînes qu'il avait aux poignées et aux chevilles, il se mit à parler, me racontant son passé…

-…

-Passé qu'il partageait avec toi ! C'est comme ça que j'ai connu l'enfance pas toujours facile, autant pour toi que pour Ace- Et puis un jour, je me suis énervé face aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées…

« -_De toute façon j'en ai plus pour très longtemps, je le sais bien !_ »

-Je me souviens qu'il m'avait souris et m'avait alors dit…

« -_Mais… j'aimerais que tu me faces la promesse que tu ne me vengeras pas ! Que ce soit envers celui qui m'aura tué,… ou envers des gens qui auraient une mauvaise langue !_ »

Jinbe regarda au loin sans vraiment voir, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour remarquer le dos courbé et tremblant de Luffy, il continua sans rien voir des signes de tristesse qui inondaient son visage.

-Même se sachant sur le point d'être tué, il continuait de s'inquiéter de ses amis… mais… il m'avait aussi expliqué…

« _-Tu sais je me suis inquiété pour Luffy, mais lorsque je l'ai vu, entouré de tous ses amis, je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait bien grandit. Et je n'dois plus me soucier de lui… Cependant, je crois que je continuerai toujours à m'inquiéter pour lui… Après tout ! C'est ça aussi être un grand-frère !_ »

Ressentant et revoyant le visage d'Ace face à lui, tout sourire, confiant et acceptant si facilement son destin, sa vie qui était sur le point de se finir, Ace continuait de s'inquiéter pour son frère, lui faisant promettre de ne pas chercher la vengeance ni la rencune, Jinbe sentit son cœur se serrer et ne put pas s'empêcher de murmurer entre deux étranglements de voix.

-Ace avait le cœur sur la main et avait un sens de l'honneur de la loyauté comme j'en ai rarement vu chez quelqu'un !

Puis les larmes tombèrent sur le sol et seul le vent et les arbres furent témoins de la douleur des deux hommes qui avaient encore une cicatrice grande ouverte à cause de la perte d'un être cher qui les avait quittés bien trop tôt.

Luffy, les yeux remplient de larmes, le visage inondés de ces perles d'eau et le corps en proie à des tremblements incontrôlés, ne put rien dire ni rien faire.

Son cœur était serré et son âme criait sa peine. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ces quelques mots, prononcé par Jinbe, sous sa demande, le metterait dans un tel état.

Il venait d'apprendre que son si cher frère avait continué de s'inquiéter, de penser à lui et de le protéger. Il venait de comprendre qu'Ace avait toujours eu confiance en ses capacités et croyait en lui malgré toutes les bourdes qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé. Puis une petite voix raisonna dans sa tête…

-_J't'en pris Ace… j't'en supplie,…ghn… ne meurt pas ! Fais-moi la promesse que tu ne mourras jamais ! J't'en pris Ace_ !

-_Si toi aussi, si toi aussi tu venais à mourir alors… alors je… Je serai tout seul_ !

A suivre


	6. La révélation de grand-père et Dadan

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre six_ Le trouble de Luffy ! La révélation de Dadan et grand-père !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Luffy ferma les yeux et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées, mais sa douleur s'accentua alors qu'il se revoyait plus petit, admirant la mer avec Ace et qu'ils se faisaient la promesse de devenir plus fort pour l'un et que l'autre lui promettait de ne jamais mourir.

« _-En plus, je n'peux pas mourir avec un petit frère comme toi ! T'es trop…_ »

-Luffy…. Il est temps de repartir.

Luffy ne dit rien mais Jinbe essuya ses larmes et fut honteux de s'être montré si faible et vulnérable face à Rayleigh. Mais ce dernier ne leur en voulait pas du tout. Il comprenait que trop bien la peine qui devait les rongé l'un l'autre tout comme les gens qui avaient su apprécier à sa juste valeur Ace aux poings ardents.

Lui-même ressentait de la tristesse. Il n'avait pas connu plus que ça ce jeune homme mais il en avait suffisamment entendu à son sujet pour se faire une idée du genre de personne que cela avait dut être.

Après tout… cet homme avait été le fils unique de son capitaine, le seigneur des pirates. Au fond de lui, il ressentait une admiration et une grande fierté envers Portgas D. Ace.

-Si on ne part pas tout de suite, on va pouvoir dormir à la belle étoile.

Jinbe avait reprit son ton de tous les jours et regardait l'heure en regardant le soleil dans le ciel qui commençait déjà à décliner.

-Finalement, je crois que je vais d'abord allez chez Dadan !

Et Luffy se releva et reprit son chemin, montant la route qui le mènerait vers sa mère adoptive et la vieille cabane qui l'avait hébergé il y a bien des années.

Rayleigh et Jinbe le suivirent sans rien dire et ne pipèrent mot durant le reste du trajet.

Quatre heures passa et l'équipe arriva finalement au bout de la forêt et purent apercevoir une petite maisonnette bien propre et d'où des cris se faisaient entendre.

-Lu-Luffy !?

Tous le monde s'arrêta et observa les trois nouveaux arrivants. Le sourire peint sur son visage, Luffy ressentit du soulagement d'être enfin arrivé.

-Yo les gars !

Fit-il tout en faisant le signe de victoire devant toutes l'assemblé face à lui.

Puis, quelques minutes passèrent et tous le monde acclama sa joie de revoir le plus jeune de la bande revenir au pays. Mais alors que Luffy se faisait une joie de saluer ses vieilles connaissances, il remarqua enfin les deux personnes qui étaient côte à côte et le regardait tout penaud.

Luffy comptit tout de suite pourquoi ces deux personnes le regardait comme ça mais lui offrit un grand sourire pour les rassurer. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas et la femme se mit à pleurer tout en détournant le regard. Tandis que le vieil homme près d'elle détournait son regard, incapable de regarder son petit fils droit dans les yeux.

Luffy les rejoins et laissa un peu de côté tous les autres.

-Alors comment allez-vous ? Ça faisait une pèle qu'on s'était pas revu !

Dadan le prit dans ses bras et Garp le regarda avec tristesse, rongé par le remord.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Luffy se retrouva assis en compagnie de tout le monde. Ils discutèrent de toutes les aventures qu'avait bien pu avoir Luffy et finalement le sujet le plus délicat arriva sur le tapis.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

-…

Tous le regardèrent alors, attendant qu'il continue.

-Je suis d'ailleurs revenu exprès pour ça…

Luffy, avec un masque sur le visage, révéla les dernières paroles d'Ace envers Dadan, sa bande et Garp. Cela eut pour cause quelques minutes de silence.

-Luffy… Tu…J'ai entendu dire que…

Dadan hésita à continuer et cela intrigua quelque peu Luffy qui remarqua le changement de voix de la femme aux cheveux roux.

Puis le temps passant, Dadan et Garp s'échangèrent un regard et finalement après un accord muet entre les deux, la femme se lança…

-Luffy… il existe peut-être un moyen de t'offrir la possibilité de revoir Ace.

Cette phrase claqua et Luffy en écarquilla les yeux…

-Pouvoir… pouvoir revoir Ace ?

Luffy arrivait à peine à y croire.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Garp reprit.

-C'est vrai… Il existe une île…

Rayleigh regarda étroitement Garp et sourit mollement, se doutant de ce qu'il allait annoncer. Il soupira discrètement et seul Jinbe le remarqua.

-Elle s'appelle l'île des vœux !

-…Re-revoir Ace…

Le cerveau de Luffy se retrouva en mode bug et semblait s'être arrêté de fonctionner après l'annonce de Dadan.

Pour Luffy s'était à peine réalisable… Revoir Ace… Il ne pouvait le croire, c'était impossible. Complètement fou… irréalisable…

Alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort dans sa poitrine ?

Pourquoi l'espoir grandissait dans tout son être, lui donnant presque l'impression de renaître.

-Cependant il y a une condition…

Luffy se leva et cela eut pour effet de couper la parole à Garp qui allait lui expliquer les enjeux d'une telle escapade.

Mais Luffy ne pouvait plus rien comprendre. Il ne voulait plus rien écouter… C'était trop beau, c'était trop déraisonnable de croire à une telle chose qu'il préféra fuir. C'est pourquoi il n'accorda à personne un seul regard et préféra se détourner et aller en direction de la porte.

L'espoir fou continuait de monter en lui, mais il n'en voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas se leurrer et souffre encore. Cela avait déjà été assez pénible comme ça.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul !

Fut les seuls mots que Luffy leurs offrit avant de fermer la porte et de laisser Dadan, son grand-père et les autres dans un mutisme uniforme.

Il ne pouvait pas, car si ses espoirs venaient à être anéantis, alors il ne se relèverait plus… Il ne trouverait plus la force de se relever.

Ace était tellement pour lui…

Sa mort l'avait presque tué de chagrin et de désespoir, alors…

Alors lui redonner un brin d'espoir aussi dingue soit-il, s'il devait le perdre… Il mourrait à coup sûr. Il n'en supporterait pas davantage, il en était sûr et certain. La blessure du départ d'Ace était encore trop fraiche. Beaucoup trop fraiche pour accepter d'espérer à un retour quelconque de ce dernier.

Luffy laissa donc ses pas le mener sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte, vers un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, un lieu qu'il avait eu envie de revoir à peine arrivé sur l'île.

La tête baissé, il marcha un moment, le pas rapide, regardant à peine les alentours.

« _-Tu sais Luffy…_ »

La mâchoire crispé, les poings serrés, Luffy continua sa route la plus vite possible. Essayant de repousser toutes ses pensées qui se noyaient en lui.

« _-Je n'ai aucun regret…_ »

… Et au bout que quelques minutes encore, il y arriva enfin.

« _-Je suis heureux d'avoir eu un frère comme toi !_ »

Luffy arriva enfin sur cet endroit dont il n'avait jamais oublié le paysage. Cet emplacement qu'il avait si souvent contemplé en compagnie de son frère… et aussi autrefois en compagnie de Sabot.

Ce lieu qui lui offrait la vue si splendide de la mer et le pouvoir de rêver en toute innocence. Il vit aussi au loin, les mouettes qui continuaient de voler dans le ciel bleu et d'être libre comme l'air.

Tout ça lui paraissait si loin maintenant… Tellement loin…

Puis soudain, revenant du fond de sa mémoire, une petite scène le frappa et il se revit enfant, couvert de bandage, en compagnie de Sabot et Ace, juste après qu'il fut sauvé par ses deux anciens frères de cœur.

Le fameux jour où il avait enfin pu ressentir une joie immense et une admiration encore plus forte envers Ace, Ace qui était venu le sauver alors que rien ne l'avait obligé à agir de la sorte.

Ce jour où il avait su qu'il tiendrait à jamais à Ace…

_**Flash-back**_

-Dis-moi ?... Est-ce que tu es heureux lorsque tu es avec moi ?

-…Hm.

Luffy fit oui de la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'Ace voulait lui dire par cela. Mais il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

Ace avait les poings serrés et regardait dans la vague, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'il allait dire et surtout ce que Luffy allait lui répondre.

-… Et tu es triste lorsque je ne suis pas prêt de toi ? C'est bien ça ?

Toujours surpris et ne comprenant pas, la seule chose que put dire le plus jeune ne fut que…

-…Hm !

Un second hochement de la tête de Luffy et Luffy n'osa pas y croire…

-Très bien ! Alors dans ses cas là tu peux rester avec moi !

Un sourire des plus radieux naquit sur le visage d'ange de Luffy.

Malgré les pansements, le bandage, Luffy ressemblait à un ange sur son nuage. La joie de se faire enfin accepter par ce garçon qu'il avait poursuivit tous ces derniers jours, ces dernières semaines, le rendit le plus heureux des enfants. Ace venait enfin de l'accepter. Il allait enfin pouvoir partager du temps avec ce garçon qui l'avait tant intrigué et au fond de lui admiré dès qu'il avait croisé son regard.

-Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurer ! Autrement je te jette !

Ace s'était tourné vers Luffy et un regard des plus sérieux lui faisait face. Luffy sourit, encore trop émerveillé par l'idée qu'Ace vienne enfin de l'accepter. Il ne put que sourire et dire, malgré lui, les larmes de joie coulant encore.

-D'accord ! Je… je n'pleurerai plus… Ace !

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Son cœur se serra et contre lui la voix d'Ace lui parvint en même temps que la vent du large. Elle lui chuchota ses derniers mots, ses dernières paroles encore bien trop douloureuse pour le cœur de Luffy.

« _-Je me demandais… est-ce que je mérite de vivre ?_ »

« -Oui tu le méritais Ace !... Tu le méritais tant ! »

La main crispée sur son haut rouge, le vent se leva et les cheveux noirs de Luffy ondulèrent au gré du souffle frais du pays.

Quelques feuilles d'arbre s'envolèrent et tournoyèrent au loin, jusqu'à atteindre la mer devant lui.

Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue dans le soudain silence de l'instant et un murmure fut emporté par le vent.

-Tu me manques tant Ace… Tu me manques… terriblement!

* * *

_A suivre_

_Voilà, j'espère qu l'histoire vous a plu jusqu'ici. Juste un petit mot de ma part pour vous prévenir, chers lecteurs, qu'à partir de maintenant l'histoire va prendre de la vitesse. _

_Par manque de page dans mon cahier j'ai pas eu le choix...gomen._

_Donc à bientôt pour la suite qui va déménager^^_

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_


	7. Mon voeu le plus cher

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre sept_ L'île des vœux! Mon vœu le plus cher.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Luffy ferma les yeux et respira le bon air frais qui fouettait son visage. Il n'avait aujourd'hui plus qu'un seul souhait et s'était l'espoir de revoir Ace.

Ace son si gentil grand-frère…

Celui qui était mort pour le sauver et lui offrir ainsi une chance de réaliser ses rêves, son rêve de devenir un jour le plus grand de tous les pirates.

Mais aujourd'hui, le seul rêve de Luffy n'était autre que de revoir un jour son frère. Il venait de partir pour l'île des vœux. Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'annonce de Dadan et de son grand-père. Trois jours qui clôturaient le mois entier depuis la mort d'Ace.

Un mois que Luffy n'avait plus vu le sourire de son frère, un mois qu'il s'était écroulé à la Marinford, un mois entier qu'il avait le cœur brisé face à la tristesse de la perte de son grand frère.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, un nouvel espoir venait de naître au fond de lui et qui le rendait plus heureux que quiconque. Aujourd'hui il avait l'espoir que son rêve le plus cher se réalise.

L'espoir fou et incertain au fond, de revoir Ace.

-Luffy ! C'est l'heure de manger… On va bientôt arriver sur l'île !

Le nommé rouvrit les yeux et sourit tout en se tournant vers Jinbe qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Il se leva et courut vers l'homme-requin et se réjouie de pouvoir manger, car son estomac gargouillait depuis maintenant quelques heures.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux Ace…J't'en pris attends-moi, où que tu sois ! »

…

Voilà, l'équipe de Luffy arriva sur l'île des vœux et accostèrent sur une plage déserte.

-Bien, par où on va ?

Demanda Luffy alors qu'il sautait du haut du bateau tout en s'étirant.

Rayleigh et Jinbe s'échangèrent un regard et se remémorèrent les mots du grand-père de Luffy juste avant leurs départ.

« _-Lorsque vous arriverez à la limite du pays de Goa, vous arriverez près d'une île qui n'apparaîtra qu'en fin de journée et dans trois jours. Vous devrez alors vous rendre dans la tour au centre de l'île, là.bas, vous devrez vous débrouillé, je n'en sais pas plus…_ »

-Il faut que l'un d'entre nous reste près du bateau.

Informa Jinbe alors qu'il se dirigea vers le bateau. Arrivé vers l'engin, il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et termina en disant.

-Je vais rester, vous deux, vous vous rendez à la tour.

Les deux autres hochèrent alors la tête. Chacun savait que le temps leur était compté et que chaque minute comptait. Il ne leur restait qu'une heure avant que l'île ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Une seule petite heure pour arriver au centre de l'île, réaliser le vœu de Luffy et retourner au bateau.

C'est en s'éloignant de Jinbe en courant que Luffy et Rayleigh se dirigèrent tous deux vers la tour, sans pour autant vraiment savoir ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour réaliser un vœu.

Les minutes passèrent et quelques animaux sauvages plus tard, Luffy et Rayleigh arrivèrent enfin devant la tour.

Courant à perdre alène, Luffy gravit les marches de la tour et arrivé en haut de la tour il s'arrêta devant un encadrement en pierres dorés.

Luffy vit une inscription sur le côté. Il s'approcha et t'enta de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. Seulement il ne réussit pas à la lire.

-Rha… mais c'est du chinois ce truc ! J'y pige que dalle !

Luffy se prit la tête et commença à perdre contenance.

Heureusement pour Luffy, Rayleigh n'était pas très loin et ce dernier se pencha sur la stèle et lit une première fois pour lui-même avant de s'arrêter et de regarder les alentours puis se tourna vers Luffy qui le regardait avec attention.

-Alors le vieux, qu'est-ce qui a d'inscrit sur ce truc ? On a pus beaucoup de temps j'te signal !

Demanda Luffy tout en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la plaque de pierre.

Rayleigh soupira et se tourna complètement vers le garçon et tenta de lui expliquer, le sourire aux lèvres mais les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais te dire ce que j'ai lu, _A celui qui veut un vœu._ _L'intention véritable est émise par le cœur de l'être, et non par l'intellect ou le mental. Les intentions se trouvent à la base de nos actes, qui déterminent très exactement la manière dont les situations et événements de notre existence vont surgir !_ Il s'agit en faite d'un vœu sincère qui doit venir du plus profond de ton cœur. Voilà la clé pour que ton vœu le plus cher se réalise.

Luffy regarda un moment le vieux et finit par pencher la tête sur le côté, comprenant rien à ce que ce dernier venait de lui révéler.

-Euh,… j'ai rien pigé…

Rayleigh ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je t'explique, tu dois te rendre dans cette tour et quelque part là-dedans, tu devras trouver quelque chose qui devrait ressembler à un cercle et tu devras te placer au milieu, ensuite…

Il s'interrompit et se tourna vers la forêt, soudain prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Luffy le regarda mais ne fit rien. Il observa un moment la stèle et d'un regard déterminé, l'image d'Ace lui réapparu et il décida de passer l'entrée.

Rayleigh se retourna à ce moment là et soudain une lumière aveuglante l'empêcha d'avancer. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il s'approcha et un mur invisible l'empêcha de suivre Luffy dans la tour. Un sourire confiant, le vieil homme regarda face à lui et dans un murmure fit…

-J'espère que tu y arriveras Luffy…

* * *

_A suivre_

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs de me suivre! Je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant, j'en suis touchée, merci à tous!_

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_


	8. Ace mon cher grand-frère

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre huit_ Ace mon cher grand-frère, les miracles existent !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Marchant d'un pas pressé, Luffy finit par arriver dans une grande salle lumineuse.

Il zieuta partout mais ne vit rien, puis son regard fut attiré soudainement par un halo de lumière blanche recouverte de mauve.

Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être et décida de s'approcher d'un peu plus près. Luffy traversa donc la moitié de la salle et lorsqu'il arriva près de la lumière, cette dernière l'engloba et il ressentit une douce et tendre chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ni même comment, des images apparurent devant lui. Tel un ruban qu'on déroulait, Luffy put reconnaitre certaines images.

La première était un jeune garçon d'à peu près six ans qui marchait dans une forêt et qui suivait un homme qui portait une cape blanche, puis Luffy put voir les deux personnes arriver devant une petite cabane en bois et une femme à l'allure masculine ouvrit la porte et blêmit lorsqu'elle reconnu l'individu face à lui.

Puis l'image changea et le même petit garçon courait à travers les bois à la poursuite d'un autre garçon un peu plus âgé qui tenait dans sa main droite un tuyau en métal qui lui servait de lance.

Ensuite, toujours le même petit garçon y était représenté, mais cette fois-ci il était attaché par une corde qui était accroché au plafond. Un homme avec un air menaçant se tenait face à lui, prêt à lui assigner un nouveau coup. Mais il s'interrompit et regarda sur le côté. Un bout du plafond venait de s'effondrer et un gamin d'à peu près dix ans se précipitait droit sur lui avec sa tôle sur le point de le frapper.

Puis, la lumière se fit plus forte et de nouvelles images apparurent à Luffy qui les observa sans rien dire, juste surpris de les voir les uns après les autres.

Mais cette fois-ci les images étaient accompagnées de certains sons. Luffy put alors se revoir, dans le passé assis en tailleurs pleurant et recouvert de bandage, face à lui, un peu en hauteur, un autre garçon essayait de réparer son arme.

C'est alors que ce dernier commença à s'énerver et s'approcha du jeune garçon qui continuait de pleurer.

_-Ouininin…ouinn, j'ai eu…tellement peur…j'ai cru, que j'allais mourir…_

_-Rah ! Ça suffit tu commences à m'énerver ! _

_-Ouiinn…_

_-Alors ferme-là, je n'aime pas les chouineurs moi, c'est bon tu vas te taire !_

Les larmes pleins les joues, le nez coulant, le plus jeune s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer après les paroles que venait de prononcer le plus âgé. Ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre ce dernier.

Puis, le plus jeune baissa la tête en symbole de respect et essayant de parler le plus normalement possible, il dit…

-_Me-merci beaucoup pour m'avoir sauvé._

Mais ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Le plus âgé, au départ surprit, recommença à s'énerver.

-_Luffy… !_

Puis, voyant que ce dernier essayant malgré tout de retenir ses pleurs une question s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du plus âgé.

-_Pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire, ces gars, ils se fichent pas mal de tuer des gamins comme toi…_

_-Si j'avais parlé, t'aurais plus eu envie d'être mon ami. _

Le plus vieux pointa son doigt sur Luffy et lui reprocha…

_-Ouais ben il aurait mieux valut de parler que de perdre la vie, tu crois pas ?!Et pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à devenir mon ami ?_

-_Parce que…_

_- J't'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais tu t'accroches,… Tu m'as même suivi jusqu'ici. Mais pourquoi ?_

Puis, Luffy serrant les poings, ayant soudain retrouvé son sérieux, lui répondit du mieux qu'il put, relevant la tête et montrant ses nouvelles larmes perler sur son visage.

-_Parce que j'ai personne d'autre que toi !_

A ce moment, le garçon face à Luffy rebaissa son bras avec peint sur son visage, la surprise d'entendre les paroles du plus jeune.

_-J'peux pas retourner chez moi et je ne supporte pas les brigands. Alors si je t'avais pas suivi jusqu'ici je serais tout seul. Et pour moi être tout seul, c'est pire que d'être blessé ou tué. !_

Puis le jeune Luffy se remit à pleurer. Laissant son vis-à-vis surpris. Après, d'une voix plus posée, ce dernier s'adressa alors à Luffy, qui continuait de la regarder désespérément.

-_Est-ce que tu es contant lorsque tu es avec moi ?_

Luffy surpris, hocha alors la tête et répondit par une affirmation.

-_Et, t'es triste quand je ne suis pas là ?_

-_Oui !_

-_Alors dis-moi, tu veux que je reste en vie ?_

Le regard du plus vieux transperça Luffy et ce dernier le regarda sérieusement et d'un ton ferme sans aucune équivoque Luffy lui répondit.

-_Oui bien sûr !_

Puis, dans un souffle le garçon de dix ans se fit à l'idée.

-_D'accord…_

Et se retournant pour faire dos à Luffy le plus âgé des deux précisa.

-_Juste une chose, j'aime pas les pleureurs, c'est bien comprit ?_

C'est alors que le plus jeune se mit à sourire, fou de joie d'être enfin accepté par le plus âgé.

-_J'suis pas un pleurnichard moi !_

Et alors, le plus âgé se tourna et l'air contrarié lui répliqua…

-_Bien sûr que si !_

_-C'est faut, et puis j'ai que sept ans d'abord, quand j'en aurai dix comme toi je pleurerai plus !_

_-Ben moi à ton âge je pleurai déjà plus, espèce de bébé !_

Et les images recommencèrent à défiler.

Des scènes de bagarres, des scènes où les deux enfants allaient chasser, d'autres où ils mangeaient ensemble ou encore où ils courraient tout en riant, fuyant parfois après avoir mangé dans un restaurant sans payer.

Et plus les images défilaient, plus Luffy pouvait se voir grandir.

Grandir jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il se revit au bord de la mer, sourire aux lèvres regardant un jeune homme de dix-sept ans à bord d'une petite barque, prêt à prendre la mer.

-_Je pars le premier Luffy ! A plus !_

_Luffy hocha la tête et lui répondit tout fier._

_-Ouais, t'inquiète ce sera bientôt mon tour et je serai devenu bien plus fort que toi lorsque je prendrai la mer dans trois ans._

Il vit son frère rire et commencer à partir sur le large océan.

_-Prends bien soin de toi Ace ! On se reverra !_

Toujours sourire aux lèvres Ace regarda tous ses amis et leur fit un signe d'adieu en levant les bras et le faisant aller de droite à gauche il leur dit tout confiant.

_-Vous verrez vous tous je vais bientôt devenir célèbre !_

Alors Ace se tourna et admira la mer bleu qu'il avait tant de fois convoité, il allait enfin réaliser son rêve de naviguer sur les flots. Laissant son plus jeune frère derrière lui, sachant que ce dernier allait lui aussi bientôt prendre la voile.

Et enfin, les images s'arrêtèrent et tout devint flou. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que Luffy ne puisse voir d'entre la fumée blanche, qui s'était matérialisée tout autour de lui, quelques brides de souvenirs.

Une image de ses retrouvailles avec son frère, puis quelques autres lorsqu'il s'était introduit dans Marinford pour sauver ce dernier et enfin les quelques derniers instants d'Ace.

Lorsque le corps d'Ace tomba sur le sol tout s'évapora et Luffy entendit alors une voix grave mais douce s'adresser à lui.

-J'ai lu en toi ! Je connais ton souhait le plus cher.

-Hein mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Demanda un peu hagard Luffy tout en regardant autour de lui, essayant par-là de repérer d'où venait cette voix mystérieuse.

-Toi qui as franchi la barrière, j'ai regardé dans ton cœur ta force et ta douleur.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Vous êtes qui ?

La voix de Luffy fut empreinte d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude, alors qu'il essayait encore de trouver la personne qui lui parlait. Mais il ne voyait rien, rien mis à part cette brume blanche recouverte de mauve près de lui.

-L'intention est une semence, la cause de ce qui va se produire ensuite dans notre existence ! Es-tu prêt à payer le prix de ton souhait le plus cher ?

Luffy ne comprenait rien mais décida néanmoins d'y répondre le plus promptement possible.

-Je n'sais pas qui vous êtes ni même comment mon souhait peut se réaliser. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose ! Je veux revoir Ace et je suis prêt à tout donner s'il le faut !

A peine eut-il prononcé ses derniers mots qu'un rayon de lumière jaune traversa Luffy et se mit à tournoyer tout autour de lui.

-Soit ! Je te l'accorde. Mais en échange tu devras me donner ta force la plus puissante !

Le vent empêcha tout mouvement à Luffy, mais son regard déterminé fixant le vide, il répondit…

-Je pourrai revoir Ace ?... Alors je n'hésite pas ! Prenez ce que vous voulez !

-En échange de redonner la vie à ton frère, je vais te prendre ton Haki !

Puis le tonnerre gronda et Luffy fut inspiré dans un tunnel sombre. Il y flotta quelque minute avant que la sensation de chuter ne le prenne. Sa voix avait disparu et il ne put même pas hurler.

Soudain, au loin, Luffy put apercevoir une ombre, celle-ci l'entoura et Luffy en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Ne sachant comment, il était en cet instant persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Mais l'ombre ne resta pas et finit par disparaître pour laisser une lumière rouge l'entourer.

Luffy ressentit alors un tremblement et tout son corps se mit à vibrer.

Puis le vide.

Le noir l'entoura.

Et enfin une lumière, douce, bienveillante et chaude le mura.

La seule chose que Luffy put faire ne fut que penser.

Il revit l'image de son frère, entouré par les flammes, se plaignant du fait qu'il était trop impulsif et qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il revit son visage souriant, ses yeux pétillants de vie et de malice, son visage fin mais masculin, ses cheveux noir ondulé flottant à la chaleur des flammes.

Puis le sentiment de joie et de quiétude le submergea.

Soudain, il pensa à la seule chose qui le rendit encore plus heureux que ce jour-là, à ce moment là.

La joie que d'ici peu, il allait peut-être enfin revoir son frère aîné. Que son souhait était peut-être exaucé, quelque part dans ce monde.

À peine eut-il pensé ça, qu'une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Ton souhait le plus cher vient d'être exaucé ! Tu trouveras la personne de ton cœur à l'endroit où repose son corps. Cependant en échange de la reconstruction de son corps quelque chose lui a été retirée.

Puis le sommeil s'empara de Luffy. Mais il ne quitta pas le sourire immense peint sur ses lèvres.

* * *

_A suivre_

_Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui seraient déçu, mais j'avais pas la place pour compliquer davantage. _

_Je vous préviens juste, la fin de cette histoire arrivera d'ici peu. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à publier, alors à bientôt et ne pleurez pas trop!_

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_


	9. Voeu réalisé

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre neuf_ Vœu réalisé !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

Se réveillant, Luffy cligna des yeux et observa où il se trouvait. La première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond en bois vif sur lequel était dessinée une croix.

Se levant, Luffy se massa la tête puis marcha jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche mais ne vit personne.

Il décida alors d'aller en direction de la cuisine, son estomac criant famine.

Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Luffy s'arrêta et regarda la personne installée sur une des chaises.

S'avançant Luffy cria alors,

-Salut !

La personne assise se tourna calmement et fut heureuse de voir que Luffy était debout.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillé, c'est bien !

Fit Rayleigh tout en lui souriant. Luffy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et regarda le vieil homme.

-Bah le vieux, comment je suis revenu sur le bateau ?

Un petit rire lui répondit et alors que Rayleigh prenait sa tasse de thé en main, il regarda Luffy et lui répondit.

-Tu as tourné de l'œil et je t'ai ramené, ensuite on est reparti en mer.

-Ah ouais ? Mais depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça va faire un peu près un jour !

-…Ah !...

Luffy croisa les bras et pencha une nouvelle fois la tête, interrogatif.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le vieil homme le regarda et clignant des yeux une à deux fois il reprit.

-Ça c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire.

Luffy regarda intensément Rayleigh et tout à coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Alors un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Ouais, j'ai fait un rêve ! Puis y avait une voix bizarre qui m'a dit…

Un petit silence s'installa puis, Luffy rit légèrement avant de dire.

-Bah, j'ai oublié.

Un ange passa et Rayleigh se mit à rire. Puis, reprenant son sérieux il regarda dans les yeux de Luffy.

-Il faut que tu t'en rappelles ! Je ne sens plus ton Haki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Luffy reçu un choc et se souvint alors de tout. Il se souvint du plus important.

-Ahahah, ça veux dire… que mon vœux a été réalisé ?!

Luffy se mit à courir et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui allaient le mener sur le pont du bateau. Arrivé là, le sourire illuminant son visage, il regarda l'horizon, le cœur léger.

Puis prenant une grande inspiration, Luffy se mit alors à crier de toutes ses forces.

-Génial ! Attends-moi ACE !

Le poing en avant, son chapeau de paille posé sur la tête, Luffy n'avait alors qu'une seule hâte en cet instant, arrivé au plus vite à Marineford.

Regardant le ciel bleu, Luffy vit le visage souriant de son frère. Son frère qui portait son chapeau fétiche avec ses deux smiley avec son regard malicieux.

« -J'arrive Ace, j'arrive ! J'vais enfin pouvoir te revoir. »

* * *

_A suivre_

_Petite précision, le bateau se dirige vers Marinford parceque Luffy n'arrêtait pas de répeter ce mot là depuis que Rayleigh l'avait ramener._

_Je ne l'ai pas mis dans ce chapitre mais il apparaitra plus tard._

_A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fic._

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_


	10. Ace à la mémoire perdue

**Dans ce monde tout est possible**

**...**

_Chapitre dix_ Revoir Ace, Ace à la mémoire perdu !

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

« Encore combien de temps avant d'arriver ? »

Voilà ce que ne cessait de se demander Luffy tout en continuant de regarder l'horizon. Ce voyage lui paraissait interminable. Il avait si hâte,… tellement hâte de revoir son si cher frère.

Même si pour ça il avait dû sacrifier son Haki, cela lui importait peu, il allait revoir Ace.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'il avait du mal à rester tranquille plus d'une minute. Il ne cessait de demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arriver à Marinford et dans combien de temps il allait enfin revoir Ace, c'était une vraie pile électrique.

Après s'être fait assommé par Jinbe, qui en avait marre de se faire interrompre toute les trois secondes par un gamin surexcité qui l'empêchait de naviguer correctement, se massa le sommet de la tête.

Puis le temps passa et un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il voyait au loin la porte qui allait le faire entrer à Marinford.

Juste après avoir passé la porte, ils se firent accueillir par la marine mais eut tôt fait de les envoyer balader.

Luffy se mit alors à courir de toutes ses forces en direction de la tombe de barbe-blanche et son cher Ace.

«_ -Ton souhait le plus cher vient d'être exaucé ! Tu trouveras la personne de ton cœur à l'endroit où repose son corps._ »

Luffy n'avait eu de cesse de se remémorer les paroles de la voix mystérieuse de l'île et plus il avançait, plus il se sentait léger.

Plus ses pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit indiqué, plus le cœur de Luffy se mettait à battre rapidement.

Il était tellement animé de gaité qu'il en perdait allène.

C'était si incroyable. Il arrivait encore tout juste à y croire, cela lui paraissait presque comme un rêve.

Puis, il y arriva enfin, il s'arrêta tout à coup alors qu'un vent chaud et lourd lui fouetta le visage.

Au loin, une silhouette.

Au loin la forme d'un corps, un corps qu'il connaissait bien.

Au loin, des cheveux légèrement ondulé dans la vent.

Au loin,… au loin un homme portant un short, une chemise jaune et un chapeau.

Au loin, mais pas si loin que ça, … un jeune homme se tenait debout.

Luffy regarda, n'y croyant pas, observant mais se croyant dans un rêve. Luffy, un immense sourire se dessinant sur son visage sentit le temps se ralentir.

Luffy, qui sentait à peine les larmes de joie sur son visage. Luffy oubliant tout le reste, les gens autour de lui, le vent qui se levait, les chants des oiseaux, tout. Sauf lui…Lui qui était au loin.

Luffy qui se mit à courir, courir de plus en plus vite vers la personne juste là.

Puis un murmure… et cela se fit de plus en plus fort. Et enfin, sa voix raisonna et s'éleva pour crier le nom de la personne qu'il avait tant de fois admiré, tant de fois aimé…

-Ace,… Ace…ACE !

Ace se tourna et regarda avec platitude les trois personnes qui couraient à son encontre. Il les observa et attendit qu'ils arrivent près de lui.

Luffy fou de joie lui sauta dessus tout en riant et criant son nom.

Les deux autre sourire face à l'attitude du plus jeune mais heureux de constater que le vœu le plus cher à Luffy était bel et bien exaucé.

Cela dit, Luffy fut surpris du manque de réaction de son frère 'ainé et se sépara donc de lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans aucuns mots échangés jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Ace, se mettant à se gratter l'arrière de sa tête ne demande, un peu gêné.

C'est aussi à cet instant qu'une voix raisonna dans le fond de la mémoire de Luffy.

« -_Cependant en échange de la reconstruction de son corps quelque chose lui a été retirée._ »

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*._*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_**F**in_

_Voilà , la fin est enfin arrivé. il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire... _

_Attendre la suite._

_Pour cela deux possibilité s'offre à vous;_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_Première; Vous prenez un crayon, une gomme et du papier et vous vous mettez à écrire.(ou sur votre ordi..)_

_Deuxièmement; Vous attendez que quelqu'un écrive la suite!_

___*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus et que vous serez au rendez-vous pour Noel pour le premier chapitre "Pour que la mémoire perdure"_

_A bientôt._

_Amicalement sasunaru-tina_


End file.
